


Remembering

by orphan_account



Category: Good Mythical Morning
Genre: AU, College AU, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, Laughter, M/M, Memories, Oneshot, Rhett and Link fanfiction, Rhink Fanfiction, rhett and link - Freeform, rhink, rhink fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rhett and Link talk about memories in their college dorm.





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning that, while this is extremely soft Rhink, it’s still Rhink. (focuses more on the friendship element though) Also, it is fanfiction. So not everything is 100 hundred percent accurate or true. Please don’t attack me fandom–

Link lay on the worn down couch they shared in the dorm of their college, blanket covering his torso and leg hanging off the ledge. His hands were folded together and rested atop of his stomach peacefully. His head rested on the throw pillow a way in which he looked upward, gaze focused on the dull, white ceiling. Rhett was off to the side somewhere, sitting in a desk chair and hunched over a near due assignment that should’ve been finished some time ago. Link turned his head to look over at Rhett and saw him stringing a hand through his slicked up hair. He listened to the occasional heavy sigh that would escape his lips and watched the way Rhett’s chest rose and fell with each breath he took and each inhale and exhale he made. Link could see the lax in his jaw and Rhett somehow managed to look simultaneously conflicted and peaceful all at once. His brows were scrunched together and his facial expression was a hard scowl, yet his eyes glistened softly and his lips were swollen with a beautiful pink tint to them.   
      
Link had always thought his baby blues seemed to fall short in comparison to Rhett’s gorgeous green ones. They were so bright and had such pigment to them; they were just fascinating to look at. Even as kids, Link had seemed to favor Rhett’s green eyes over his own. As Link studied him, he wished Rhett would look his way so he could get a better view of them. From the couch, he could only see the side of Rhett (whose arms rested on the table as he leaned over the paper and stared down at it in concentration). Their dorm had been relatively silent for the past few hours because of Rhett’s diehard focus on that dumb– what was it? Calculus? Geometry?– whatever paper. He wasn’t used to this kind of empty quietness, and he wasn’t sure he liked it. The air seemed stiff and he really wanted to break the silence.  
  
“Hey, Rhett,” Link called to him in a small voice and only got the wave of a hand. Seconds later, Rhett held up a finger in a “hold up, one minute,” type of gesture and Link had turned his head back to look at the ceiling. Rhett sets his pencil down, presses the palms of his hands on the table, and looks to Link.  
      
“Brother, I’m trying to finish this paper so I don’t fail and we can still practice together. What do you want?” His voice was rough but had a gentle edge to it as he directed the question to Link.   
      
Link only gave a little grin and tilted his head to look up at Rhett.  
     
"Nothin’. I’m just wondering if you remember how when we were little you used to help me with the smallest stuff and always kept me from getting the crap beat out of me.“ He moved his arms to the back of his head to lay on and shifted his body upwards to be higher on the couch.  It was easier to put his attention on Rhett this way (that and they were actually close to being leveled with him in this position now).  
      
Rhett chuckled in response and nodded his head, closing his eyes and giving a sweet, open-mouthed smile. "Yeah, man. I remember. You was always pickin’ a fight. Even with the girls in our classes. Like that one time with what’s-her-face.”  
      
Link bolted upright and pointed a finger at Rhett. “Hey! We don’t talk about her.”  
      
Rhett had pushed himself away from the desk by now and swiveled to face the couch. He rose his hands in defense and combatted with: “Hey, hey, hey, okay! No need to get aggressive.”  
      
Rhett trailed off from his sentence to share another memory with his closest friend. “Since we’re on the train and going down memory lane, you remember how when we were younger and just started hanging out, our moms wanted us to do everything together?”  
      
“Yeah? I remember it getting so bad we actually took a bath together. That was awkward. And slightly uncomfortable. But hey, it made them happy so I remember doing it anyway.”  
     
Rhett’s body and shoulders shook as he laughed and he put his hands on the chair’s arms. “Yeah, that was the worst. Even though we both had swim trunks on, it was just awful.” He had a big grin splayed on his face now too, and they were both bunched over with fits of laughter. Rhett pounded on the table as Link clapped his hands together and tears formed in the corner of both their eyes. They tried to speak through laughter but it only resulted in more unconstrained giggles. Eventually, Link had taken his glasses of and swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and laid back down, clutching his stomach. Rhett followed and recollected himself as well.  
       
“Those were the best times.” They both agreed.


End file.
